pshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Sodium 2: Project Velocity
Sodium 2: Project Velocity (commonly referred to as simply Sodium 2) was a mini-game in the Sodium family of spaces in Playstation Home. It was the first sequel to Sodium One. Play Sodium 2 was a completely free to play (unlike Sodium One) high-speed extreme racing game, similar to the WipEout series of games. It features single and multiplayer player modes. In single player mode, users honed their skills and progress through the Sodium 2 XP system. Users could build XP, complete objectives, earn Sodium Credits, and compete on the world-wide leader board. Based on the player's best time per track, the game automatically included a replay of two other racers with a time that is slightly better than the player, which promoted further improvement. In real-time multiplayer mode, players could race against friends or strangers. To maintain even competition, vehicle upgrades were rated on a 1 to 5 star system. Multiplayer races were rated with 1 to 5 stars. Users had to downgrade upgraded vehicles to compete in multiplayer races that were of a lower rating. In either mode, there were four tracks to race. Each of the four tracks could be raced from the finish line to the start line (reverse) for a total of eight races to choose from. Some tracks included more straight runs for higher top speeds while others included more turns for a test of steering. Upgrades The jet racers, or Velocity Racers, could be upgraded through the Sodium 2 Garage. Users could upgrade their craft, equip explosive rocket-boosters, and choose different paint schemes. Users could purchase upgrades both with Sodium Credits earned in game, and through purchases from the PlayStation Store. Users could upgrade their jet racers Engine, Afterburner, Airfoils, Flight Computer, Rocket Boosters, Paint Schemes, Hover Engine, Air Brakes, Chassis and Fuel with more possibilities in the future. Some upgrades required the user to gain enough XP to reach a certain XP level. Rewards Rewards were given as players reach new XP levels. At the end of each single player race, the player was awarded XP based on achievements such as breaking a personal top speed record or never using the air brakes. Many of the rewards were simply the ability to access upgrades for the Sodium 2 racer. Others were items for decorating a personal space. *Lv.01 Sodium2 Touchstone DX Rocket Booster Ornament *Lv.02 Sodium2 Trackside Lamp *Lv.03 Sodium Poster Wall Hanging *Lv.04 Sodium Sentry Chair - Yellow *Lv.05 Sodium2 Personal Wind Farm Fan Ornament *Lv.07 Sodium2 Firecracker DX Rocket Booster Ornament *Lv.08 Sodium2 Industrial Counterweight Crane Replica Ornament *Lv.10 Velocity Racer - Level 10 Accolade Ornament *Lv.11 Sodium2 Turbulence DX Rocket Booster Ornament *Lv.12 Sodium2 Blam! - Graphic Wall Art Wall Hanging *Lv.14 Sodium Quintepede Table - Red *Lv.16 Sodium2 Sideline Lamp *Lv.17 Sodium2 Terrapin DX Rocket Booster Ornament *Lv.19 CoLD SToRAGE Head Logo Wall Hanging *Lv.20 Velocity Racer - Level 20 Accolade *Lv.21 Sodium Tripod Table - Red *Lv.23 Sodium2 Industrial Quadrapod Crane Replica Ornament *Lv.25 Sodium Sentry Chair - Red *Lv.26 Sodium2 Whooosh! - Graphic Wall Art *Lv.28 Sodium2 Industrial Heavy Arm Crane Replica Ornament *Lv.30 Velocity Racer - Level 30 Accolade Ornament *Lv.31 Sodium Quintepede Table - Yellow *Lv.32 Sodium2 Zoooom! - Graphic Wall Art *Lv.35 Sodium2 Industrial Buzz Saw Replica Ornament *Lv.37 Sodium Tripod Table - Yellow *Lv.39 Sodium2 Whizzz! - Graphic Wall Art *Lv.40 Velocity Racer - Level 40 Accolade Ornament History Sodium 2 and was first teased in an interview that occurred on December 18, 2009 with the CEO of Outso Halli Bjornsson, the Chief of Operations of Outso Joel Kemp, and the Director of Home for SCEA Jack Buser. It was officially unveiled by Jack Buser, Director of Home for SCEA, on PlayStation.Blog on December 10, 2010. According to Outso, "Sodium 2 is looking to expand on every area of the original game with heavily customizable jet racers, supersonic speeds and a pounding soundtrack." The Sodium 2 beta was tested by select members of the PlayStation Home community. See Also *Sodium Hub *Sodium One External link *Sodium Universe: Developer's official website. Category:Sodium Category:Public spaces Category:Mini-Games